fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amon
' '''Amon '(アモン, Amon lit. The Hidden), real name Ira Euryale '(イラユリエール, ''Ira Yurieru), is a Dark Mage who is known for taking assassination jobs, but is also known for being a friend of Lamia. He is renowed as the '''Blind Ghost (ゴーストブラインド, Buraindo Gousuto) due to his stealth skills during assassinations and blindness. He is also the adoptive father of Lilith and Circe. Appearance Amon is a young and fairly muscular man, much of his actual appearance is covered by his clothes, consisting of a black shirt with a hoodie that shadows the upper part of his face, a black jacket over it, bandages that completely cover his mouth and nose, and on his arms as well, and black pants. Amon's hair and eyes are both white, his eyes originally being yellow, but becoming blank and pupiless white after becoming blind, giving him an eerie look. At times, Amon would go for a much simpler appearance, while still keeping his bandanges on out of his childhood habit, but simply change his upper clothing, to a black jacket with a hoodie, and wear a white shirt under it instead, apparantly, preferring to wear clothing with hoodies to cover his face, much to Lamia's dismay. As a child, Amon covered his lower face with bandages, much as how he does now, but his eyes and hair were fully exposed, he had messy white hair, and wore old ragged clothing, including a cloth that covered the upper portion of his body. Under Amon's bandages and hoodie covering his face and head, he appears relatively normal, and before he became blind, had yellow eyes with black pupils, his hair is also rather short, stopping close to his shoulders, and are also unkept and messy, with bangs covering his forehead, and at times, his eye or both, they also cover the sides of his head, most prominently his ears. Personality Despite appearing menacing, and having a reputation as an assassin, Amon is actually a rather kind person, even though he doesn't behave that way towards everyone, he is shown to be a non-violent individual, by the fact he doesn't wish to always end up fighting whoever he meets, mostly treating strangers kindly, depending on their first impression. Due to his past involving abandonment by the only woman he considers his mother, Amon has a very protective nature towards people he considers friends or family, not wanting to lose them or be abandoned again, and refuses to allow any harm to occur to people close to him, willing to go as far as allow himself to be harmed instead. Due to the majority of his life being spent on the run and as an assassin, Amon lacks common sense, and has very little knowledge of things outside that field, or having only basic or not full understanding of things, such as thinking marriage only requires a ring to be given to the woman, without knowing about the wedding, or knowing that it is only accepted to be with one woman. Amon holds deep feelings of guilt and regret towards the things he has done as a child without realizing that before, and even now, he still feels guilt for the many assassinations jobs he took, and regretting not quitting sooner, even questioning himself as to why he didn't do so before, to which Marx claims he did because he truly does enjoy killing, but denies any claims of having any actual bloodlust. As a father, Amon can be seen as an overprotective father towards his daughter, Lily, being incredibly cautions around strangers when she is with him, often eyeing them suspiciously before feeling comfortable to have them around Lily. He also does not like her being alone, unless under the protection of someone he knows and trusts. He typically speaks to her in a soft tone, and enjoys being with her, even willing to quit being an assassin, by Lamia's request, in order for it to not have a negative effect on Lily. He treats his other daughter, Circe, in the same manner, and loves both equally, never showing more preferance towards one compared to the other. Amon is shown to have a short temper at times, especially by people whom he hates, losing his usually calm composure, and if worse, go berserk if pushed beyond what he can handle. He is also shown to hold grudges, evident by his desire to kill Marx Dagonet after he tried to kill Clara for an entire year, even after losing to him and having his right arm cut off, he still desires revenge towards Marx. Amon shares his body with a split personality, named Beast, which he is on good terms with, albeit does argue and is capable of communicating with him even when he's the one dominating the body, always conversing with one another. Amon also holds a third persona, known as Moloch, within him. This persona is silent, and he claims it is nothing but his pure killing instinct, which wakes whenever he loses control over his rage and bloodlust, or if he were to lose consciousness, another reason why he dislikes sleeping, fearing Moloch could take over while he sleeps. Equipment Lacrima Arm: After losing his right arm by Marx Dagonet, Amon recieved an artificial, prosthetic arm constructed out of modified Lacrima by Lamia, which functions as long as it has magic energy in it, but cannot borrow magic from Amon himself, nor can Amon borrow magic from it, having a completely different core, as well as being modified so that magic energy from be absorbed from it, unless broken, and also allowing it to absorb magic energy when in contact with raw magic energy. The arm can be moved by Amon by him manipulating the magic energy inside it, despite being unable of releasing or using the magic energy for himself. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been trained by Rhea, Amon has a fair amount of skill in swordsmanship, even if minor, and is more than enough for him to be capable of handling himself in sword fights. Despite being capable of summoning extra swords to his aid, Amon is more adept in using one, having been taught how to hold and fight using one, as well as how to hide a knife in order to use when his opponent least expects it, despite rarely, if ever, showing this swordsmanship style. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his blindness, Amon is well adept in close combat, enough to be capable of handling himself against a single opponent, but does lack the correct techniques or stances in battle, being incapable of countering or blocking most of the time, due to his blindness. However, Amon has proven to be a well versed combatant when he temporarily regained his eyesight. He has shown to have knowledge on how to properly block and strike his enemies. When fighting John, Amon focused on every single movement he did, to be capable of countering him and attacking. He follows his mother's teaching, which simply tells him to use any method to win, including using dirty tricks, which he does often in battle. A prime example would be halting mid way while he and his enemy are about to strike one another, allowing his opponent to continue their attack, but miss completely, granting Amon and openning. He also incorporates his teleportation into close combat, using it to easily get around defenses and strike his target. *'German Suplex': A wreslting technique, in which Amon grabs his arms around his target's waist, and with all his strength, falls backwards, bridging his back and legs, slamming his enemy into the ground, head first. While it is a common wrestling move, Amon has shown to be capable of causing severe damage to his enemy's with it, breaking the ground and creating a small crater at full strength. Master Assassin: Even with his blindness, Amon still remains a great assassin, hiding in the shadows and remainning unseen while going for the kill. He mostly relies on his hearing and Beast's guidance during jobs, since he can get lost even with his great hearing. Amon's method of assassination is usually silent, if given the chance, and usually quick and painless, since as an assassin, his only job is to kill his target and not toy around. He is capable of recognizing who his target is by knowing their features, and personality, and with that information can tell who is the target if a name isn't given. *'Stealth Expert': As his title entails, Amon is masterful in stealth, being capable of hiding in the shadows and remainning silent so he won't be seen by anyone, and can hear if someone is getting near. Usually, he would take different routes to his target where he would be unseen, and usually relies on Beast's guidance. Enhanced Strength: Due to the harsh times he had as a child, and his trainning by Rhea, Amon possesses great amounts of strength above that of a regular human, despite his unneeded use of it during assassinations and only if he is forced to fight an opponent. With his strength Amon is capable of easily breaking through walls and causing severe damage to his enemies in close combat, and was even capable of trading a blow with Asterion, a large Automaton of immense strength, and with his broken arm no less, and still be capable of lifting Asterion with his chains, swing him and throw him away, albeit with the assisstance of his Teleportation Magic. Enhanced Durability: Despite not appearing very muscular, Amon does possess a fair deal of durability capable of whistanding several hits and still stand up again, and has a great deal of stamina as well, managing to continue fighting against Marx even after recieving severe damages, and stood up after having his arm cut off. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Amon's incredible agility, speed and reflexes are one of the main aspects that is needed and assissts him the most during assassinations, most primarily in escape and in quickly getting past any sort of defenses or guards. His reflexes also assisst him in battle, as despite his blindness, he can still hear his enemy's footsteps and voice, and thus predict their attack and dodge in time, in order to counter immediately after, that is if he can focus on one sound at time when it isn't too loud. Magic 'Teleportation Magic '(瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): One of Amon's main uses of Teleportation Magic is to be capable of sneaking into areas in order to assassinate his target, as well as get around enemies without them noticing him and attack and avoid attacks as well. Due to his blindess however, at most, Amon has to be careful using this magic in order to not miss his target or hurt himself, as such mainly teleports in a straight line and hoping not to crash into anything, or, rely on Beast's capability to see when in dire need of assisstance. In combat, it is his most used magic, teleporting and avoiding attacks, and attacking his enemies, or causing them to teleport high into the air, such as if he is stuck in a hold. He appears to be capable of teleporting people with him by coming in contact with them, or simply teleport alone, even if he is in contact with someone else. 'Weapon Magic '(武器の魔法, Buki no Mahō): Considering Amon needs to move fast during assassinations and cannot allow items to slow him down due to their weight, he uses Weapon Magic in order to summon his weaponry for assassinations, such as daggers and knives, or ones for large battles, such as swords, axes and even hammers. He is shown to have mastery over this magic as he is capable of using it to summon weapons nearly instantly without any delay. 'Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Another Magic Amon uses mainly in combat and to assisst him in maneuvering around areas. By using chains in combat, Amon is capable of brutally killing his enemies by whipping them with his chains, dragging them with him or simply hang them using the chains themselves. As for maneuvering, Amon can using the hooks at the end of the chains to attach to building in order to easily swing from building to building without crashing into anything as often, he can also use chains to "link" him to a certain point where he can teleport to, using the chain's length. Trivia *Amon and Beast are considered brothers and/or twins. *Amon represent the sin of Wrath in Vice, shown by his short temper and tendency of getting enraged towards people he dislikes. **Coincidentally, Amon is the patron Demon of Wrath. The naming was pure coincident and never intentional, while the name Ira, which he recieved from Rhea, is Latin for "Wrath", was intentional. **Additionally, the punishment for the commitment of Wrath in Hell is dismemberment while still alive, which can be reflected by Amon losing his right arm by Marx. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters